Permanent Reminders
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Sirius and Remus contemplate each others scars. Slight slash, boyxboy. Written for the Scars Challenge. One-shot! Rated T for angst and slash.


_**Story:**__Permanent __Reminders_

_**Disclaimer:**__I __do __not __own __Harry __Potter __or __any __character __used __in __this __fic __and __am __not __making __any __money __off __of __this. __(Why, __again, __do __we __have __to __do __these? __I __find __them __ridiculous. __If __I __were __J.K. __Rowling, __would __I __be __on __fanfiction? __I __think __not.)_

_**Challenge:**__This __is __for __the __Scar __Challenge __by __sick-atxxheart_

_**Pairing:**__Remus/Sirius. __My __official __favorite __Harry __Potter __couple __whom __I __am __completely __obsessed __with!_

_**Warning:**__Slash __and __angst. __Don't __like, __don't __read. __There's __always __the __little __' back' __button!_

_**Summary:**__Remus __and __Sirius __contemplate __each __other__'__s __scars __in __the __light __of __the __almost-full __moon. __Slash. __Angsty. __Written __for __'The __Scar __Challenge'. __Enjoy_

_Edited on 10/15/11 for spelling and grammar!_

**One Shot!**

* * *

**_Permanent Reminders_**

Sirius was awoken that night by the restless twitching of his boyfriend, who just happened to be having another nightmare. With two days till the full moon, it wasn't much of an abnormality for the troubled teen to be having nightmares. Black sighed, propping himself up while he watched the werewolves face. The blankets had been pushed down to his waist, exposing his scarred chest, covered in a light, sticky layer of sweat. His face was contorted with terror, twitching lightly. Sirius frowned, lightly tracing the scars with his finger, feeling his lover relax against his touch, his face going smooth again. Sirius hated these scars, the ones that reminded him of the monthly pain his beloved had to endure. A few of the worse ones streaked across the pale teens chest, starting near his shoulder and ending just above the waistband of his boxers. Though the dark haired teen hated these scars with a passion, he couldn't help but think they added to his boyfriend's perfection. The light of the almost-full moon shined through the window, lighting up his blond hair and pale, torn chest. Settling beside his werewolf once again he wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, one last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness. _'Why__him?'_

When Remus Lupin's boyfriend's breath finally slowed, he opened his eyes cautiously, remembering the scrutiny he had just had to endure. Propping himself up just like Sirius had before, he studied the fewer, light scars the tanner of the two had, and then back to his own. Every one of their scars told a story, a story this young adult just wanted to forget. With the upcoming full moon that was impossible. The wolf in him growled slightly, acknowledging Remus. Moony ignored it, staring at his battered lover. Scars he himself had made. He was a monster. A cold, evil monster. He didn't deserve such friends or the comfortable life at Hogwarts. Caught up in self-loathing, he didn't notice his lover open his eyes for the second time this night before his whisper cut through the silent dorm.

"You're not a monster." Sirius breathed silently, reading Remus's expression. Remus's eyes darted back to his face, looking guilty and sad.

"You can't prove that. Look what I did to you." His voice was choked with pain. They hated eachothers scars.

"You didn't do this to me, Moony. The wolf did. Not you. Just because one night a month you have a furry little problem doesn't mean you, the actual Remus Lupin, did this to me." As the werewolf opened his mouth to reply, Sirius kissed his unsuspecting mouth. Instantaneously he responded, kissing him back passionately. They kissed until they were in desperate need of air before pulling back, staying as close as they could. The topic forgotten by the werewolf, Sirius chuckled breathlessly. Pressing his lips to his boyfriends jaw, he mumbled into his soft skin.

"Get some sleep." His boyfriend sighed, laying back down and closing his eyes. A few moments later and his breathing evened out. Once again Sirius Black was alone in the darkness, staring at Remus Lupin. Pressing his lips against his worst scar he whispered the words.

"Never forget."

* * *

_CHEESE! Yes, I know you're jealous 'cause I have CHEESE! Okay, enough of my insanity, I hope you liked my monthly angst-ness (Yes I write one once a month I just don't put them up 'cause they usually suck...) And it was actually really easy to write except for the first paragraph because I kept trying to find different things to call Remus without using his name... Suggestions for future fics? Sirius ones too, in case I do something like this again. Done with my rambling, REVIEW! _

_P.S. I am now a Beta! LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW!_

_P.P.S. SO SORRY! I accidentally posted this in the French section, really sorry. I re-posted it in English now. Odd, first time I posted it I swear I put English but it ended up in Spanish and then French and now I am pretty sure I got it right so really, really sorry!_

_Edited on 10/15/11… Damn, I just realized how bad this is… It's not really the spelling or grammar that makes it bad, just the flow. I can't really fix it, and I long to remove this story, but I won't. _


End file.
